Ethyl acetate can be produced from several different reactions. The most common method for making ethyl acetate is the esterification of acetic acid and ethanol. This reaction requires two raw material supplies with the associated storage or production facilities. In locations without a sufficient supply of reliable, inexpensive acetic acid, this process may not be economically viable.
Ethyl acetate can also be produced from the oxidation of ethanol over supported precious metal catalysts. The high costs of precious metal catalyst can also make this option uneconomical. In addition, the oxidation of ethanol results in the presence of water in the product stream, which can result in a relatively expensive separation system to purify the product.
The Tishchenko reaction (dimerization of aldehydes into esters) is another alternative process for production of ethyl acetate. Dimerization of acetaldehyde results in ethyl acetate, however, aldol condensation also occurs, resulting in by-products such as 2-butnaone and 2-propanol, both of which form azeotropes with ethyl acetate. In addition, the Tishchenko reaction requires a supply of acetaldehyde, which may not be readily available and can be difficult to store and handle due to its high toxicity.